Pokemon Splice
by EternalReincarnation
Summary: When Pokemon population shrank to dangerous numbers, a few scientists thought out a plan. Using the DNA of the few remaining Pokemon,they created Pokemon/human hybrids.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**Full Summery:**

**When Pokemon population shrank to dangerous numbers, a few scientists thought out a plan. Using the DNA of the few remaining Pokemon,they created Pokemon/human hybrids. Of course this process wasn't exactly legal, and the scientists had to do their experiments in a secret facility. They used to get willing participants but now they steal young children, teenagers, and Pokemon from their parents and trainers in the dead of night, using them to experiment on. Due to their being a black market on hybrids they were also used in underground fights to the death.  
>A few years ago, Darren luckily escaped one of the labs but at the expense of his friend's life. Now, he lives peacefully in the Petalburg Woods with his Slakoth trying to avoid memories of his time in the laboratory. But fate has other plans for him.<strong>

**A/N:Wow...I've been on ff for almost two years and is just now writing. xD Hopefully this will rectify that! This is actually more of a Pokemon spin off tale than fanfiction but, I hope you enjoy it anyway. It might have a few grammar mistakes so I need like a beta. Enough of my rambling, on with the story! :]**

* * *

><p><strong>PokeHybrid <strong>

**Chapter One**

The bright sun reflected off of the dew covered leaves. The droplets fell upon the heads of the scurrying Wurmple as they slithered into their annual spring hiding places. The Tailow flew into the woods from the east, from their Sootopolis City winter home, and pecked at the Wurmple as they slid into their holes and the Shroomish danced, scattering their pollen upon the grassland floor. Spring had come back to the woods and the Pokemon played with one another as the flowers bloomed around them, making a collage of color.

North of this, in one of the sycamores, sat a crude wooden structure that had various vines growing from the side and a misshapen roof that tilted lopsidedly to one side. In front of it held a door that was halfway off its hinges. It is modestly furnished with a small bed, a dresser with scattered magazines and news papers and a woven twine basket. If you walk inside you will see the back end of a war ridden Blaziken, its scarlet and gold feathers looking like a blazing fire but, in the front you will see naught but a seventeen year old boy with amber eyes and a grim expression. He stood in front of the rectangular window of his treehouse next to his resting Slakoth, the last of its kind.

They watched and marveled at the Pokémon below them and Darren absently stroked the head of the Slakoth, involuntarily waking him up. Slakoth stared at him angrily through half-lidded eyes. Darren smirked at him and held out his hand. A lone Tailow appeared before them and landed upon Darren's out stretched hand. It waddled on his palm like a drunken man then dropped to its side.

Darren worriedly gave the bird a check up when he noticed a white tag that covered its right talon. He slipped it off quickly and waved at the Pokémon as it flew into the dawn. He caressed the tag with his thumb and forefinger and flipped it around and read the contents. His eyes widened with each word and he trembled when he was through. Memories bombarded his skull relentlessly and he covered his ears as if that would shut them off.

Slakoth stared at him with concern reflected in his irises. He raised his paw and sifted through Darren's feathers, comfortingly as he wept. Darren had tried to ignore it, his past called for it, but the evidence was in his hand. The lab coats were taking more Pokemon than ever before and the tag proved it. As he looked over the window seal he wondered how many other of the woodland Pokemon had the tags and how many children had disappeared from their mothers and fathers. Just the thought of it scared and disgusted him.

He wanted to do something; but what? He had run away from his past for so long he had forgotten his training. He tilted his head back, holding in his breath, and felt the presence of burning fire inside of him. He remembered ember and flamethrower at least. Darren wearily slid a hand through his feathers. He needed someone's help.

He went over to his dresser and flipped through the magazines when he came across the article that he wanted. It had dated back to 2004, forty years ago, and was tinted a light tan color. Taking up three fifths of the article was a picture of the gym leader Norman and his daughter May, son Max, and his wife. It stated that he was the newest gym leader in the Hoenn region and had moved all the way from the Kanto region with his family.

Darren skipped all of that and read down to the last paragraph:

"Norman now resides in the Petalburg Gym with his other trainers, where he constantly trains his Pokemon and battles young trainers who yearn for the Balance badge. On the weekends he visits his wife and son in their small house in Littleroot Town. His daughter is traveling the region aiming to become the Hoenn Champion. He says that he wishes her nothing but the best and jokingly says that she'll never beat him in a million years."

_Petalburg City huh? I wonder if he still lives there._ He glanced at Slakoth whose eyes were open wide, staring at him. _Well, there's only one way to find out._

"Slakoth we're taking a little journey."

The Pokemon gulped, put his paws over his eyes, and whimpered softly.


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting Norman

**A/N: Here's Chapter Two! Barley anything happens but you finally get to meet Norman. I know the story seems kind of implausible but I think it could happen in the Poke world. Especially since they can revive fossils, look into the dreams of Pokemon, plus Team Plasma has already made genetically enhanced Pokemon*cough*genesect*cough*. Yeah I just wanted to get that out there. Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Poke Splice<p>

Chapter Two

Petalburg City was deserted. What was once a vibrant community was now a ghost town with the houses and businesses were boarded up and their residents were completely gone. Over the years fewer and fewer trainers had come to the city, causing many to move to bigger cities like Slateport, Rustboro, Mauville, and Lilycove city. Corphish and Marill mingled with one another on the shore and climbed houses covered in moss. The intimidating structure that was once the gym was battered and bruised from old age.

Darren stood in front of the gym with a hesitant look upon his face. Was Norman even here? Slakoth lay beside him with his tongue hanging out, panting, even though it was a few feet walk. Darren never looked at him once.

"Come on boy. It's time to meet Norman."

The Slakoth grumbled and followed Darren through the askew wooden boards. Inside the gym it was oddly clean. Not a single spec of dust was on the dressers or spider web in the corner. The sound of their claws slapping polished wood echoed through the seemingly empty gym.

"Wow…looks like it's deserted boy." He said this in a quiet whisper.

They went through the various trainer rooms with awe upon their faces. Each room seemed carefully preserved in its original format. It was so vivid that Darren could almost see the fierce Pokemon battles that had raged on in the rooms. They reached the door of the gym leader and approached it with caution. They didn't know who lived here now, but they had kept good care of the old gym.

"We're almost there Slakoth. We-"

The butt of a gun grazed the back of his cranium and sent him flying to the other side of the trainer's room. Darren now seemed knocked out and Slakoth turned and growled hatefully at the sudden attacker. It was an old man that seemed to be no older than 70 years. The man's once raven black hair was now stark white, peppered with flecks of sliver. The deep wrinkles of age were upon his face and yet he still had a tint of youthfulness. He was hunched over and his hair fell across his face, contrasting with his black eyes that had fear shown inside of them. He wore a red and black stripped shirt and blue cargo pants.

At seeing the Pokemon the old man, guiltily, put the gun down and went over to Darren.

"Poor thing." He caressed his feathers with a wistful look of remembrance.

"My daughter May had a Blaziken. She always said that it was her favorite Pokemon." He looked back at Slakoth, who was lying down on the floor resting. "…..And Slakoth was mine. I shouldn't have shot you, although I wonder what you're doing all the way over in Petalburg. No one has seen a Blaziken in years. In any case, since the Pokemon Center is gone, I'm going to have to take care of that bump on your head myself."

The old man sprightly picked up Darren one inch off the ground then let out a loud gasp. Everything on his body looked as if he was a regular Pokemon but his face was of a young boy.

"Y-you're a hybrid?"


	3. Chapter 3 The History of Darren

Poke Splice

Chapter Three

Norman's part of the gym had not changed much since its golden days. It still looked like a battle platform but it had a small cot on the far right side and a few cushions in the middle. The paint on the walls that were once a pure white were now chipped and a dull tan color. In the middle of the room Darren and Slakoth sat on the cushions in front of Norman who had a guilty and frightened look upon his face. He did not mean to be afraid of the young boy but his appearance scared and fascinated him.

The old man had been there when the scientists had first emerged and, though he outwardly loathed and spoke out against them, found their experiments interesting. What he found even more interesting was that the boy had some how left the facility from once he came. It was a rare case for a hybrid to escape from the labs. Those that do were either quickly found and exterminated or vanished, never to be found again. It seemed to Norman that Darren had taken the latter choice.

"I apologize once again for that bump on your head."

Darren smile came out as a grimace and he adjusted the pack of ice that was on his head.

"It's okay. Not problem. I've been through worse ordeals." The boy said this so matter of factly that it made Norman start.

"I-I don't mean to intrude but...could you tell me of your ordeals? Your life before you came to the forest."

Darren's amber eyes became empty and he clenched the bag of ice tightly till the white of his knuckles was shone. Norman wondered if he had hit a nerve.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"…No I want to. I have to. I came to you to ask of your help. I can't really do that if you don't know anything about me now can I?" He lifted the icy bag and sat it to his side.

"I'll start at the beginning…"

Darren Age 6:

'W-where am I? Where's my mommy?' A lamp with a bright light swung back and forth above him like a pendulum. He was attached to a cold metal table by brown leather straps that were so tight that they cut off his circulation. Mysterious men in lab coats and white medical masks seemed to dance around him. He called out to them to let him see his mother but was met with jeers and empty promises that his mother was on her way.

The little boy didn't like this. He wasn't used to going to the doctors without his mother holding his hand and the doctors scared him. He didn't like how they were watching and prodding him. A sob left his throat and he started to weep. He wanted to go home.

The doctors looked at each other and whispered quietly to themselves. Through his tears the boy wondered what they were talking about. He heard them talking about "ending it quickly" and "let's just stick the needle in him now". He started struggling on the table, knocking down test tubes and files. The scientists held him down with an iron grip but he still wiggled stubbornly.

"Stan get me the needle!"

A sharp pinch went through the forearm of the young boy and all that could be heard from that back room was a high pitched scream of agony; red and orange feathers sprouted all across the boy's body. The scientists watched with rapt attention to the transformation. They felt absolutely nothing for the boy. It was despicable, but they had to do what they had to, for the survival of Pokemon everywhere. They flinched at the loud cracking of bones as the boy's arms slowly shrank and was finally fully covered in feathers.

Darren laid there numb, he had no more tears to shed and his throat was hoarse from screaming. He no longer begged for his mother. He knew she had left him here because he had been a bad boy. Internally he apologized to his mother over and over but he knew she didn't hear him. He stared blankly at the fluorescent light above him and, finally, lost conscientious.

Darren age 8:

"You are weak and pathetic! You are one of the Chosen Battle Hybrids and yet you lost to a pitiful Seedot? How dare you make a fool out of me!"

The dull throb of the whip slashed at Darren's shoulder once more and he bit down hard on his lip till blood seeped through his teeth. Tears threatened to escape from his irises and he struggled to hold them in.

"Y-you are right master Thamin. I am a waste of space and useless."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

The whip grazed his back two more times then the beatings stopped coming. The boy got off his hands and knees and picked up his shirt. It was knocked out of his hands back to the floor.

"You will stay as you are. I want your peers to see your failure."

A small tear leaked out of Darren's eyes and he nodded his compliance. His trainer smirked and mockingly patted him on the head and sent him away. The hatred he got from his other hybrids hurt more than his beating. The moment they saw the slashes upon his back they glared and ignored him. They knew better than to talk to someone who had last a battle. The loneliness shot through him like an arrow and the small Torchic Hybrid hid himself into a closet and wept until the bell rang for lunch..

Darren age 10:

"Hey have you heard? A new Hybrid is being introduced today!"

"I know! I heard he's being introduced during dinner!"

"I can't wait!"

Darren didn't even bother with this piece of news as he sternly told the Roselia and Sunflora hybrids to stop gossiping. Throughout his four year period at the Treefort City lab facility he had gotten used to the arrival of new Hybrids. The past two years he trained himself intensively so he would never lose to anyone again. He had hardened his heart and shirked away all contact, human or otherwise. He had no feelings except for malice for everyone that was around him.

Everyone hated him out of jealousy and he hated them the same way. To be so carefree and be able to talk to his friends was what he wanted to do. Instead the young Combusken had to train until he was covered in grime and sweat then battle every night in the Underground Arena. The loneliness never hit him until nighttime in his dreams when he was visited by a beautiful woman in a white dress, who held him and caressed him. He felt empty and yet he felt that he had everything that he ever wanted.

Yes, his other Hybrids hated him but, he had their reluctant respect and his trainer no longer looked at him as useless and had a kind word for him once in a while. He didn't need anything else! And yet during the day, in the training dojo, his mind kept going back to that new mysterious hybrid. Several hours later, after everyone had gotten their meal of corn meal and a roll, all the trainers lined up against the back wall of the cafeteria with grim looks on their faces. The head scientist stood out in front with smile of triumph on his face. He held his arms out in an exaggerated manner and bellowed," Hybrids! Today marks an exciting day in science history! After years of study and experimentation we have finally combined the DNA of a Torkoal and a human being! Be hold!"

The Hybrids let out a gasp as the Hybrid was bought to the spotlight. It seemed as if his black shell was weighing him down and he moved in sluggish motions. His body was a dark orange with black stripes on his ankles and the midsection of his neck. What stood out the most about him was his face. It was obvious that he was a young boy but his face made him seem older than his years. Large clouds of smoke billowed out of his nostrils with each breath.

Darren was only mildly impressed with the thing. He thought it to be too ugly and slow to be any good battling or any other of the activities that the Hybrids usually did. It was comical to him how the head scientist showed him around with the enthusiasm of a child getting a new toy. He was glad when the presentation was over, so the…thing could fend for himself against the turning of the crowd. He was not disappointed.

Now that the entire luster about the new Hybrid was gone the other Hybrids went to taunting him and laughing at him. With each insult Darren saw the gleam in the Torkoal's eyes diminish and felt a little bit sorry for him but kept his pity in check. He would soon learn the ways of the pit of vipers he had jumped into.

"Hey...Torkoal," The Hybrid turned his long neck to the sound of Darren's voice.

"Welcome to the lab."

Over the next few weeks things had changed for Darren and the rest of the facility. To his everlasting loathing, the Torkoal was admitted into the battling squadron. For every blunder he made he wasn't given harsh punishments like the rest of them just a "don't do it again." It angered Darren that such a failure could be treated that way. He, himself, had worked for years trying to get that respect only to see it given easily to the freak all because he was the scientist's pet project.

So Darren ignored him and occasionally joined in making fun of him and yet somehow the Hybrid still looked up to him and went on small errands for him when commanded without a murmur. No matter how ridiculous the task was. It unnerved the Combusken how loyal the Torkoal was. He had been nothing but a jerk to him since he arrived.

"Why….why are you so nice to me?"

It was after their training session and Thamin had ordered the both of them to clean up after the others. Torkoal had put down a barbell he had been holding and turned towards him.

"Because you said the kindest thing I've heard the entire time I've been here. You welcomed me…at the banquet." Darren felt instantly guilty. He had not meant that as a kind gesture- but as a warning and a taunt. It hurt seeing the worship in his eyes.

"Haven't you received kindness before?"

Darren shook his head and it was automatically quiet in the training room.

"Oh…well don't you have any friends?"

_No…I only have enemies and people I tolerate._ Just thinking of it made him depressed. He shook his head no once more.

"Well…I could be your friend!" The hopefulness in his voice was not lost of the Combusken. He pursed his lips and after a moment or two nodded. The Torkoal was delighted. Talon met paw and a friendship was born.

"The name's Darren."

"Anthony!"

Darren age 12:

Anthony stood petrified and trembled all over. Darren watched him worriedly and put a calming hand on his shoulder. The loud cheering from the crowd deafened them. The Underground Arena, a place where people from all backgrounds can bet and battle using their hybrids and tonight, it was a match between Anthony and a Roselia hybrid. The match hadn't even started yet and already the Torkoal hybrid had jitters. It was his first match and he didn't want to screw anything up, he couldn't too many people relied on him to win.

"Anthony it's going to be fine," Darren gently gripped his shoulder. "You're going to win this! Besides me, you work harder then anyone."

The Torkoal nodded his head but didn't look so convinced. Darren only hoped he felt better during the battle. A bright spotlight descended upon the battle platform and a stubby man with a long mustache came onto the stage, everyone turned quiet.

"Our first match up will be against the Torkoal from Fortree City and the Roselia from Verdanturf City!" His arms were out and gesturing dramatically. Anthony gave one final gulp and stepped up on the platform, with Thamin right up there behind him. The Roselia smirked at him knowingly and he instantly got angry, steam escaped from his nostrils in large clouds of black. He pawed at the ground and crouched down. They were looking down on him and pitying him, he didn't want their pity. After this match no one would talk bad about him ever again. No one.

"Match start!" The cheers erupted once more through the stadium.

"Torkoal use flamethrower!"

"Roselia use bullet seed!"

Torkoal dodged the bullet seed and spit out a stream of fire that engulfed the Roselia. Anthony landed limberly and the Roselia was breathing deeply, his body almost churned black. He smiled with triumph but he noticed from the side of his eye that Roselia's trainer had a bored look on his face, like he had expected it. _Bu-but the Roselia is finished…isn't he?_ Anthony thought.

"Roselia use synthesis!" Flecks of small golden sparkles appeared on his skin and he was instantly healed, with his smirk back in place. Torkoal reared back in surprise.

"Torkoal don't be daunted by this, use smog!" Anthony inhaled deeply and spewed out a large, purple, poison cloud that covered that platform. The Roselia and its trainer were no longer to be found. He searched back and forth through the purple mist but he couldn't find **his** trainer as well. Panic settled into his heart.

"Roselia use vine whip and then use solar beam!"

Anthony looked around frantically for the whips and yelped as the vines came up from behind him and gripped him tightly, cutting off his circulation. The vines rose him up above the clouds, right in the way of the Roselia's beam..

"Anthony!"

Darren's voice was the last thing he heard before he fainted from the solar beam. In the months after his wounds healed-but his pride did not. The scientist who made him shunned him right after he heard the news and the bullying from the other hybrids was even worse than before. Darren stayed by his side as always and was the first one to defend him against the others but, he couldn't be there for him all the time and that was when they decided to make their moves. Even the trainers had given up on his special treatment and were now treating him even worse then the rest of the Battle hybrids. Darren, only Darren actually still cared about him, offering a kind word every single time he saw him and Anthony was grateful for it.

But, it came a day where he finally tired of the taunts and the bullying and asked Darren,"Have…have you ever thought of leaving?"

The newly evolved Blaziken looked at him with fear. Darren knew it was bad for his friend but, he did not know it was that bad.

"B-but, hybrids can never escape the facilities. If they do, they get quickly found and shot!"

Anthony's eyes darkened and a faint smile appeared on his face, before disappearing completely without a trace. Darren pretended he didn't see it, he had to.

"There are worst things..." This was said under Anthony's breath but it did not miss Darren's ears.

Darren age 14:

He had lost. For the first time in six years Darren lost his first match to a Rhydon from Petalburg City. His trainer, Thamin, was not pleased and his friend Anthony afterward had said all of the 'get better' niceties but his eyes held a glint of triumph to them, as if he was glad that he lost. The whip from his childhood returned and training went from being his sanctuary to his prison. He, luckily, did not get the same reaction to his loss from the other hybrids, they were frightened by him, but, he knew they talked behind his back at every opportunity.

His training got harder and more grueling, so much so that in the nights he never got to visit Anthony like he used to, they turned distant towards one another. In his time of need it hurt that his one friend wasn't there beside him. When nightly visitations from 'that woman' appeared in his dreams once more he just couldn't take it. In one of the rare times he and Anthony met up, he took him back to his room and said outright," I was wrong. I do want to leave." The Torkoal sneered at him.

"So, it took you two years to finally change your mind huh? I guess now that the shoe's on the other foot you think that I-"

"That's not it at all!" Darren exclaimed, his fists clenched tightly enough to draw blood from his palm. "I've always wanted to leave but the moment I came here I was told about what happened to those who ran away and pushed it to the back of my mind. Then you came and….made me question everything. Anthony please think about it, we can run away to Unova together. I heard that they had a thriving hybrid community, we'll finally be accepted for what we are!" _And maybe I can find the woman in my dreams._ But he kept this thought to himself.

"I don't even have to think about it. It's on."

Darren grinned and they gave each other a high five.

"So do you have any ideas?" Darren asked. Anthony turned away from him.

"There's a self destruct button in the basement of the facility. My creator showed it to me before I came here and told me it was just in case the government came to shut us down. We could use the chaos from it being pushed to hit the road."

"But….what about the other hybrid-"

"I don't give a damn about the other hybrids!" Darren reared back from the outburst, smoke bellowed in abundance from Anthony's nose. It went against everything Darren stood for but if it was for a friend it was okay! Wasn't it?

"Then let's do it. No regrets."

"No regrets."

Darren age 16:

"Darren…are you sure about this? You can still turn back if you want." Anthony's hand was suspended above the basement's door knob; an inquiring look was in his eyes. Darren gnawed on his bottom lip and nodded; he had had second thoughts about escaping but he couldn't turn back. He had to do this, if not for himself but for Anthony. His friend needed something better than this.

"No, I promised no regrets and I keep my promises." Anthony gave him a grim smile, which he returned, and got out a semi-rusted key.

"Well done, how did you take the key from him?"

"I slipped it off his key rack. I think he was glad to see it go, he probably doesn't even remember he had it." With precise concentration he finally unlocked the door and the moved into the room. Spider webs were suspended in almost every corner of the underground room, dust and mildew settled upon the old furniture and walls, and right at the far edge was the self-destruct button.

"I'll push-"

"I'll push it!" Anthony said, interrupting him and made his way to it. "Now when I push it, you run out first. A majority of everyone are at dinner so you should be in the clear."

"…What do you mean? You're following me aren't you? We're running away together. You promised!" Anthony didn't look at him and hit the button before Darren could stop him.

"The facility will detonate in t minus two minutes." The machine said its voice hollow like the hole in Darren's heart.

"You…you bastard! You never planned on coming with me did you? This was all some plot to-"

"Get my revenge and give you your freedom. You deserve it more than I do. You actually have a family on the outside; I was an orphan before I came here. I have no one."

"Two minutes and thirty seconds left." Tears clouded up Darren's eyes.

"You have me…you've always had me. Please, don't do this. We can still escape, together." His friend shook his head sadly.

"No. Now go before this place explodes."

"No! I won't-"Anthony clawed at his cheek in anger sending him spiraling to the floor.

"I want you to run, run and not look back. Promise me."

"But-"

"Promise me! If you have any respect for me you'd do this!"

"One minute."

He wanted to retort once more but the look in Anthony's eyes stopped him so, he ran. He ran past the cafeteria where they first met, the training room where they first became friends, and out the door of the facility where they made their memories. Tears streaked in random patterns on his cheeks. Then the moment he dreaded finally came, the explosion threw him off and sent him flying across the grass. _Anthony, everyone even Thamin, gone._ He got up trembling and kept walking on, not looking back. He had made a promise after all and he was going to keep it.

It was quiet in the gym. The ice pack was now nothing but ice water in Darren's hands, the sun was low in the horizon. Norman wept silently and Slakoth had his head in his paws. Darren's face was utterly blank and devoid of emotion.

"Darren. I'm so-"

"Don't. It's over. Now will you help us?"It only took a second for Norman to think about his answer.

"Count me in son."


	4. Chapter 4 Heading to PokeMart

**A/N: Since chapter three was a bit dark I decided to lighten things up a little bit ith chapter four. It's not as good as the other chapters*In my opinion* but I had tons of fun writing it! BTW: If anyone can guess where I got the idea for the shopkeepers name they get a cookie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Poke Splice<p>

Chapter Four

The sun disappeared over the horizon leaving nothing but the twinkling night sky. The full moon hung high in the air, its luminous rays reflected off the sparkling pond home of the Magikarp and other Pokémon. They slept soundly under the still waters. Back in the Petalburg Gym, Norman handed Darren a warm blanket, a pillow, and a basket for Slakoth. Slakoth fell right to sleep the instant his head touched the basket. Both Darren and Norman laughed silently and shook their heads simultaneously, the candles from earlier flickering dimly in the background.

"Well, good night Darren. We've got a journey to start tomorrow." Norman said slipping under his covers.

"Good night Norman." But he was already asleep. He smiled at the old man then petted Slakoth gently.

"Good night buddy. If you hated today, then you're going to hate tomorrow." He whispered then went into a deep slumber.

The next morning:

The sound of a crash awoke him and Slakoth. Darren got up swiftly and was alert for an intruder, but, it was just Norman in his closet. Slakoth groaned and tried going back to sleep but Darren shook the basket to keep him up.

"Come on buddy we've got a long day ahead of us. You might as well stay up." Then he went to Norman. Slakoth growled at him under his breath and, begrudgingly, got up from bed. Norman eyed the item with narrowed eyes and tugged once more before the backpacks were finally in his clutches. He tossed one to Darren who barley caught it in time. Slakoth sniggered behind him.

"There should be a cloak in there if you have to hide yourself when we go into town. There's a buddy of mine who still hasn't closed shop yet; we will get supplies from him. Just make sure you aren't seen. The poor guy scares easily." Darren nodded, put on his cloak, and they were off to the Poke Mart.

Even then, it was still creepy to the hybrid how hauntingly empty the town was. He found it hard to believe that it was once a bustling city.

"I never got to ask you this last night but, whatever made the people leave the city?" Darren asked.

"Me." Darren stopped in his tracks and stared at the old gym leader's back.

"You? But, what did you do?" Norman stopped also and seemed to argue with himself before answering him.

"I lost my Pokemon to poachers. I never saw them again and after I lost them trainers stopped coming to the gym. I-I've been searching for my partners ever since."

"Poachers? Wha-" Then, it dawned on him what Norman was talking about and it angered him. "Oh so that's why you're helping, to find your Pokemon that the scientists stole."

"Yes, that is the reason." There was awkward silence for a moment or two before Norman fake coughed. "In any case we need to get our things. Let's keep moving." Darren and Slakoth nodded and they entered the Poke Mart. It wasn't as neat as they gym, actually it was the exact opposite of the gym. Where the gym was clean and neat the store looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Are you sure your friend still lives here?"

"Of course! Why, I just talked to him three days ago!" He said it with such conviction that left Darren with few doubts. Norman went over the counter and said," Denis, you in there!"

There was a sound of a crash and a curse. Darren automatically could see why they were friends. A muscular man that looked to be in his mid fifties came from the back with a scowl on his face.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?" Norman asked calmly, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"How's it going? I'll tell ya how it is going! I was organizin' inventory before you and your," He peered at Darren and the out of breath Slakoth. "Motley crew showed up! And why is this guy wearing a cloak anyhow? He got somethin' ta hide?"

Darren gulped, even though his throat was dry and gripped the cloak tighter; Denis narrowed his eyes at him. He looked to be unnervingly interested in him. He was luckily saved by Norman's quick thinking.

"He has an aversion to sunlight. The poor boy sunburns easily." Denis' eyes were still narrowed but he seemed to buy it. "Anyway the both of us are going on a journey and we need supplies. Do you got anything?" Denis scoffed at this.

"Of course I do! Hold on a second." He went to the back and after a few minutes of rummaging found their things and set them on the counter. "That'll be 8,000 Poke. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Hardy har har, I will be paying with cash." Norman sat the cash on the table and put the supplies in their backpacks.

"Where are ya goin' any way?" Denis asked nonchalantly. Norman glanced at Darren in a panicky way and he just shrugged underneath his cloak.

"Uh..we're going to Slateport. Darren here wanted to see the Pokemon Contests. He's from Unova so he's only seen the Musicals."

"Wasn't ther' one musical where that one kid put his Haxorus in a dress?"

Noman shrugged, trying to hold in his laughter. "Who knows. Those Unova people are bizarre." Then he said farewell to his old friend. Denis smiled at them until he saw a flash of bird talons underneath Darren's cloak. He couldn't help but get giddy inside and went back to the back to make a phone call.

"So where are we going next?"

"Mr. Briney's Cottage. He's no longer living, but his grandson holds up the place and is as good of a sailor as his grandfather. He'll give us a ride to Slateport City."


	5. Chapter 5 The Perfect Storm

Poke Splice

Chapter 5

As the trio made its way through the Petalburg Woods, Darren sent goodbye to his two year home. It was melancholy seeing all of his woodland friends going about their lives….as if he had never existed. Slakoth felt the same as he trudged onward slower than usual and sighed heavily. Norman being the cheerful person that he was attempted to pep them up.

"Come on boys, once we sail to Slateport, find the lab coats, and finish out quest we'll be back to Petalburg before we know it!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure." But it didn't have any conviction in it.

Darren had a feeling he was never going to see his house ever again. He looked back once more at his house before they left the woods, his cloak scrapping against the dirt floor. Out in front of them was a modest wooden cottage, with a tied up white sail boat that moved with the tide. Norman's face lit up and he jogged along the short path to the house, Darren and Slakoth had to run to catch up to him. Norman knocked soundly on the front door and laughed at his out of breath companions.

"In just a minute!" Came from behind the door and in a few moments the door opened to reveal a man a few years older then Darren with curly brown hair and an easy going smile.

"Norman, how's it going? Why the sudden visit?" He asked him.

"We are doing just fine Matthew," He put emphasis on the 'we'. "My friends and I were wondering if you could hitch us a ride on your little boat over there." Norman gestured his thumb to the boat.

Matthew laughed and said," Sure, but first," He looked to Darren. He still had a smile on his face but it no longer reached his eyes. "Tell your old friend here to get rid of the cloak. I don't deal with shady people."

"H-he can't. He has a horrible skin condition that causes his skin to redden in the sun." Norman said nervously. Matthew was quiet for a moment before he replied with," Do you really expect me to believe that? Did you think I was stupid?"

Norman cringed and shook his head vehemently. "No, of course I don't!"

"Then get your friend to take it off!" They both turned towards Darren who was trembling under his cloak. He looked at Norman for guidance but the old man could only shrug and give him a sympathetic look. The spliced Pokémon pursed his lips and slipped the cloak off his shoulders. The smile that was on Matthew's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure disgust.

"You...That...Him..." He struggled to find words and Darren shrunk away from him.

"You dare bring that…that freak to me? Don't you know what you're supposed to do to with escaped hybrids? You know what those freaks did!" Norman looked away from his flustered face and said," Darren had nothing to do with what happened to him."

"He's still part of their kind! And anyway that's not even the point! The point is it's illegal to harbor a run away hybrid and you know it!"

_I-it's illegal?_ Darren was shocked at this piece of news.

"The law is wrong! In any case Darren isn't dangerous at all to anyone; I don't see why you can't just drop us off. Just send us to Slateport and we'll be out of your hair." Matthew glared at him and sneered at Darren but finally gave in.

"Fine I'll give you your little ride but you keep your freak friend far away from me." He said with malice. Norman gave him a hard smile and they shook on it.

For the first two days at sea Matthew did nothing but glare at Darren who was happy enough to return it. He didn't know what he did to make him so bitter towards him. In fact he had barley spoken a word to the guy and he was hated by him. Norman told him not to worry about it but it was hard not to. After the third day he kept his cloak on a majority of the time and Matthew seemed to leave him alone.

Matthew eyed the sky with narrowed eyes. It was a bit of a cloudy but sunny day but he couldn't help but be on his toes. Darren and Slakoth were below deck while Norman leaned up against the rail of the ship, watching the sea.

"With nothing but sunny days we should be able to reach Slateport City in a few days." He said grinning. Matthew grunted his agreement.

When the sun disappeared over the horizon Norman finally went down deck to sleep. He asked Matthew if he wanted to join but he shook his head and kept watching the sea. After a few hours he started to believe that he was just imagining things and started to go below deck when the wind picked up. The ship lurched, large waves smashing up against it angrily. Thunder bellowed from the sky with a mighty roar echoing for miles, rain fell hard upon his skin. He cursed and yelled down to Darren and Norman.

They arose in alarm and quickly joined him on the top deck. Slakoth followed them, groggy and confused and hid behind Darren. The rain was like knives cutting deep into him. He held back his wince and went to help Matthew with the sail that was being blown inside out by the harsh wind. The sea was grey and angry pelting the small white ship with everything it got. Lightening flashed in that black sky providing them with seconds of light.

Slakoth held his paws over his head and closed his eyes tightly, whimpering, trying to block out the storm. Darren could feel himself getting weaker as the storm went on and struggled to keep holding onto the mast. He battled with the cutting wind, digging his claws deeper into the mast.

"Norman go back down below! The creature and I have got it!" Matthew shouted.

Darren growled at him for calling him a creature, but it was a weak one. Norman nodded and ran for under deck; the wind knocked him over and sent him sliding down the ship. Darren let go and the mast and held out his arm to him but Norman's fingers slipped by his and he fell over the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Matthew. Without just a shadow of doubt. He's one of my favorite side characters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Darren to the Rescue

**A/N: This is everything chapter four wanted to be but fell short of 50% of it. x3 Enjoy and R &R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Poke Splice<strong>

**Chapter Six**

The rain cascaded down on them without mercy and took no prisoners from its wrath. Darren's hand trembled and his pupils were dilated. He was useless, he couldn't even save his friend fro- His eyebrows came together and he clenched his out stretched into a fist and eyed the monstrous waves below him with steeled features.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Matthew cried from the wheel. Darren blocked him out and jumped in the animated waters. Matthew let got of the wheel and ran to the side of the boat. "Are you crazy? You're a fire Pokemon; you don't do well in water! Hey frea- Darren, Darren can you hear me?" But, his voice wasn't heard underneath the gray and angry waters.

The water felt like a thousand needles pricking into his skin. The current was strong and pushed against him as he struggled to move forward. In the distance he could see Norman struggling against the strong waves. Darren strained his legs go forward to meet with him, held out his palm, and this time he didn't miss.

"D-Darren wha-what the hell are you doing? You're a fire Pokemon hybrid aren't you?" Norman shouted.

"I couldn't save my other friend," A large wave fell upon the both of them sending the both of them under water. They bobbed back up to the surface breathing deeply. "S-s-so I thought I could at least save you." Darren said coughing up some water. Norman softened his features and gripped Darren's hand in comfort.

"Darren-"

"Let's not get sappy right now. There's a storm going on and we need to get our asses back on the boat." Norman laughed out loud above the thunder, nodded, and hooked their arms together.

"Hang on to me, alright?" Norman commanded. Darren smiled softly and promptly fainted.

"Darren? Darren!"

When he awoke he came face to face with the worried faces of Norman and Slakoth and the indifferent face of Matthew. The storm had finally passed and the wondrous blazing sun was up and heating up his freezing body.

"Wha-what happened? Norman are you okay?" Darren asked frantically. Norman stroked a pose and showed off his nonexistent biceps.

"Good as new!" He told him grinning. Matthew rolled his eyes at the both of them and Slakoth sighed with relief.

"Just typical, you're out for three days and ask how everyone else is doing." Matthew said frowning.

"Three days? Are we still not close to Slateport?" Daren asked.

"We're heading to Dewford Town. That last storm ripped us a new one so we gotta get some more supplies." He stood up and walked away from them to the wheel. Norman stared sympathetically at his back.

"I never got to ask this but…why does he hate hybrids so much?" Norman instantly seemed to be older than his seventy years.

"That's his story to tell, not mine." And he left it at that. Darren didn't ask again after that and in a day they were at Dewford. At the harbor Matthew slung the cloak at him and he let out oof! as he caught it.

"Put that on. We don't want anyone to know that we're harboring a fugitive." Daren opened his mouth to retort but Matthew was already off the ship. He shoved on his cloak with angry vigor and glared at the spot Matthew once was. Norman put a calming hand on his shoulder and Slakoth sluggishly moved next to him.

"Give him some time. He'll be used to you soon enough." Then he followed him off the ship.

"After a week you'd think he'd have already done that." Darren muttered under his breath.

"Come on Slakoth," The Pokemon went up his cloak and clung tightly to him. "We've got a city to see."

Dewford Town had since been renamed Dewford City in the past forty years. There was now over thirty houses and there was shops in almost every corner of the island. The only thing that hadn't changed was the towering Dewford Gym, the extended Dewford Hall, and Granite Cave, which everyone seemed to ignore and stay as far away from as possible. Darren thought of this as peculiar and went to Dewford Hall to investigate. As it was forty years ago, it was packed with people of all ages who were interested in the next big thing. Darren moved back his hood a little to show just his face and smiled at everyone who looked his way. He stayed as close to the wall as possible and listened to the town gossip.

"There's been more trouble at that cave again!"

"What happened this time?"

"A couple of kids played near the entrance and heard growling noises! Why, there hasn't been Pokemon in that cave for thirty years!"

"How do we know those kids aren't making it up? They could be over exaggerating to kick up a fuss."

"Are you calling my child a liar?"

"Well he certainly isn't good to look at! It would make his lies more believable but unfortunately he has the town ugly contest first prize winners as his parents!"

"Why you son of a-"

Darren took that as his cue to leave and snuck out the front door as the woman and man started to fight. He headed towards the cave with piqued interest and shuffled through the throngs of people to get to the mouth of the cave.

"Well Slakoth time for another small adventure. You ready?" Slakoth groaned from underneath the cloak and Darren walked into the cave.


	7. Chapter 7 Into the Cave

**Poke Splice**

**Chapter Seven**

Granite Cave was eerily silent and deserted. Darren was finding it hard to believe that it once had its own ecosystem of Pokemon. The entrance cavern of the cave was lit up by the luminous Dewford sun.

"Come on out Slakoth," Darren whispered to him. "The coast is clear."

Slakoth slackened his grip on Darren's feathers and slipped from underneath the cloak. In the distance the faint sound of a growl was heard. _So those kids weren't lying after all. _Darren thought as they moved over the hard rock floor. They quickened their steps until they came across the first in a series of ladders leading to the underground levels of the cave. They stared at the pitch black gapping hole then, looked at each other.

"Lady Pokemon goes first." Darren said smirking playfully.

Slakoth growled at him and climbed down the ladder. Darren followed him soon after.

The seemingly never ending darkness blinded them. It surrounded them in a dark embrace gripping them tightly. Darren grabbed a hold of the heat within him and formed a small fire on his palm that lightened up a morsel of the cave. It was not much but, it lit up a few passageways in the underground floor.

"Stick close to me Slakoth. This place is a freaking maze."

Slakoth nodded his ascent and moved closer to him. They moved through the cavern with quick precision, even getting lost and hitting dead ends, until they came across the next ladder. They went down the ladder and went into a deeper cavern that was even blacker than the floor above them. Darren increased the intensity of his flame and on the top ceiling he saw the cytoskeletons of dead Zubats. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he stood frozen. On some of their ankles he could see small yellow tags that were partially covered by mildew from the damp ceiling above.

"These were experimented on to." He whispered to him self. He gestured to Slakoth to keep moving. This floor, even though it was the darkest, was the easiest to navigate through and finally they were at the last floor of the cave, the top floor of the entrance cavern. Slakoth groaned and plopped down on the ground with exhaustion while Darren extinguished his flame angrily.

"Great we went all the way in circles for noth-"Another growl was heard and it seemed to be closer and louder in volume then the last one. In the distance they could see one more small room. They approached it quietly and took a peek inside. There was a Sceptile its neck was long and refine while its bushy tail of leaves sat lazily on the floor. On his back laid six lone seeds that were parallel to each other, elongated leaves sprouted from his arms.

By his side was a jumpy Eevee that pawed and bit at his tail.

"You can come out from your hiding place." Daren and Slakoth jumped at the sound of the Sceptile's voice. "We already know you're here."

The two walked into the cavern with caution and the Sceptile turned, revealing a boy about Darren's age with sharp yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Darren asked hesitantly.

"The name's Dylan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have ever obsessed with the Hoenn region and the games as I did when I was younger you will soo get what I'm talking about with Granite Cave. Actually you might get a ton of references from Sapphire/Ruby/Emerald games in this story. Cheers and don't forget to R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Member Joins

Poke Splice

Chapter Eight

Dylan's name echoed off the walls of the ancient cave as he offered Darren a small smile. Slakoth scooted away from the elicit Eevee while the latter tried to provoke him to play. Darren returned the small but he couldn't help but notice that the Sceptile seemed on edge and tense.

"What's your name stranger?" Dylan asked him.

"Darren." He answered back, with a minute's hesitation.

Dylan was thoughtful for quite some time that Darren wondered if he had heard him at all.

"Aren't you the escaped Pokemon from Lab 9514?" He asked, still lost in his thoughts.

Darren nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Dylan's face darkened into an indifferent mask and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Darren asked, concern written on his face.

"I was there- when the explosion happened," Darren's eyes widened and he took a step back. "My friend died that day….all of my friends died that day." He peered at Darren with a challenge in his eyes.

"What about you?" He demanded. Darren looked away from him and thought of Anthony. The sharp knife of pain sliced through his heart once again.

"I to lost my friend in the incident he as-"

"Anthony." Darren did a double take.

"What?"

"Your friends name was Anthony. He was the defective loser that hung around you like a lost puppy." He said smirking.

"He wasn't defective! He was perfectly-" _Normal_. Darren finished the sentence in his head and angrily furrowed his brows. Normal was the last thing either of them was.

"Of course he was," Dylan said silkily. Darren wanted to bash his face in. "He was slow, unintelligent, and, despite the scientists' methods, was a weakling. The only reason anyone paid attention to him was because he hung out with you. The perfect hybrid, the scientifical miracle that everyone loved."

Darren froze up and gnawed at his bottom lip. He was the reason Anthony was ridiculed?

"He has nothing to do with the accident!" Darren pleaded.

"Then why wasn't his body found like everyone else!"

Darren gaped at him and his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

"Wha- what are you talking-"

"After the fire had died down his remains were not among the dead. Pretty suspicious if you ask me." Darren angrily grabbed at a few of Dylan's leaves. Sweat drops of fear ran down his face.

"Oh yeah well what about you? Where the hell were you when everyone was dying? How come you aren't among the dead huh?"

"I was part of the gardening squad and was putting up gardening tools when it happened. What about you? You seemed pretty anxious to get away from the building that night. Almost as if you knew something was going to happen."

"That's not true! I was- I was-"

"You look nervous," Dylan told him coldly. "What are you hiding Gordon?"

Darren couldn't take it anymore and punched him solidly in the face, sending him spiraling against the cave wall. The sound of his head connecting to the granite bounced off into the air and he wondered if he had killed him. _What are you hiding Gordon? _Gordon? What had he meant by Gordon? What exactly did this guy know?

Eevee growled and seized his leg with his jaws. Slakoth came to his rescue and tackled Eevee to the ground, holding him down with his massive paw. A groan came from Dylan and the frightened Blaziken hybrid ran to his side quickly. The Sceptile blinked several times before looking once more at Darren. He silently got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"You're right. It is unfair of me to accuse you and your 'friend' of wrong doing." His eyes hadn't lost that particle of unease but his voice didn't have that under layer of hostility anymore.

"You were probably just doing a task for Thamin." Darren felt bad about lying to him but nodded anyway. He called off Slakoth and the hissing Eevee ran to Dylan and jumped on his shoulder. Slakoth sighed heavily and lay back down. Dylan and Darren laughed at the two of them. Dylan held out his hand and Darren grabbed it and shook it.

"Truce?" Darren offered.

"Truce. So what are you doing here anyway?" Dylan asked.

"There was a bad storm a few days ago so we came here to get more supplies." Darren said.

"Whose this 'we'"

"Me, Slakoth, Matthew, and Norman." Dylan pondered this for a second.

"Where are you guys headed?" He asked.

"Slateport and then off to the rest of Hoenn."

"So what's the back story to this wondrous adventure the four of you got planned?"

"Well it started like this," Then Darren told him of the events leading up to their confrontation. Dylan nodded at everything and smiled at the end.

"So-you think you've got enough room for one more member to be apart of your team?" Darren nodded enthusiastically then winced at what Matthew's expression would be when he found out that he had another hybrid. It was not going to be pretty.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Nothing! We'd love to have you on the team!"

Dylan cheered and started to talk about traveling plans but Darren was only half paying attention. He still went back to what he had called him earlier. _What are you hiding Gordon?_ Darren Gordon…why did that name seem familiar to him?


	9. Chapter 9 Matthew's Story

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long! I had extreme writer's block. (excuses, excuses lol) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Poke Splice<p>

Chapter 9

Darren thought he had Matthew all figured out; he'd sailed with him for weeks after all. He had expected an outburst of rage the moment he saw Dylan. But, it never came, only mild anger, then a look of defeat.

"He can come with," Dylan grinned and poked at Darren's arm with his elbow. "But, he sleeps with you below deck and he stays far away from me."

"Whatever you say captain!" Dylan mock saluted him, that infections grin looked to be a permanent part of his face. Matthew scowled at him and crossed his arms

"Don't push your luck greenie." He warned him.

The look of defiance on the Sceptile's face was copied by the Eevee that sat proudly on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't think of it captain."

…

The small waves crashed endlessly against the lonely white boat. Darren rigidly stood with his arms crossed over the rail. For years he had been afraid of water until he had dived in to rescue Norman. It was a pretty jackass move on his part but, his friend had been in danger; thinking of his own personal safety had come later. Now the movement of the ocean calmed him and allowed him to be alone with his thoughts.

It was night and yet, he couldn't fall asleep. New visions bombarded his skull and he found himself tossing and turning well until the morning light.

_What are you hiding Gordan?_

He angrily punched the rail leaving a large dent. With every clue to his past he received, the mystery seemed bigger. He stared pointedly at his reflection in the water. Two amber eyes stared back at him. _Who are you?_

"Hey freak!"

He whipped around to the blank face of Matthew. Darren glared at him as the edges of the sailor's mouth twitched.

"I have a name you know!"

Matthew chose not to answer him. Instead he walked over and stood beside him, looking over the water. Darren groaned in frustration.

"My father used to love doing this. He loved the look and smell of the sea."

Darren glanced at him sharply. He didn't hold the expression of hate and resentment that was the norm with him. Instead his face was nostalgic and happy; even though a smile wasn't present.

"Your father, he sounds like a great man. How did he go from being a sailor to a scientist?" He asked him. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to!" He added hastily.

"He started his Pokémon journey late. He had told me once that while other children were dreaming of becoming Pokemon masters he dreamed of owning his own luxury cruise and being a world renowned sailor. So, when it came time for him to get his first Pokemon," He paused to laugh, it echoed around them softly and was a surprisingly pleasant sound. It was a welcome change to the occasional scowls and frowns he would shoot his way.

"He refused and said that he would rather be helping grandpa around the house. Grandpa let him for a while but he eventually got tired of it and forcefully sent him away to Professor Birch. That was," He inhaled. "That was where he met my mother. She was an assistant for Professor Birch and had started as late as he did," Matthew grinned at the memory.

"They were sent off together, my father to challenge the gyms and my mother to fill the PokeDex, and they fell in love on their journey. Later on they got married and a year later I was born." He turned 90 degrees and rested his eyes on Darren, his elbow on the rail.

"You must understand something about my father; once he has his heart set on something he becomes obsessed with it. Theirs was not an easy love. They hated each other for most of the journey and bickered to the point of driving each other insane."

"So who fell in love first?" Darren asked, cursing his mouth for the interruption.

Matthew didn't look to be too upset about it and answered," My father. It was an instantaneous realization after one of their arguments. Of course mother, she was one hell of a stubborn lady, didn't believe him so he succumbed to impressing her by getting involved with Poke Science and she fell for it."

A soft calm breeze settled over them and as it passed Matthew went on," I was their first, and only, child from their marriage and for a while things seemed normal. I remember being in my father's lap as he read me a story with mom smiling in the background. Then everything changed when the A.P.R approached him with a job offer."

"The A.P.R?"

Matthew didn't miss a beat, "The Association of Pokemon Restoration. Those lab coats you guys are chasing."

Darren's blood ran cold and he had to clench his jaw to keep it from spiraling to the floor. He racked his brain to the last place to where he saw that acronym and he was flashed back to the Tailow a few weeks back.

"No…"

"Unfortunately, yes." Matthew stiffened with anger.

"Those bastards seduced my father and he became a scientist for them."

A bright light. Unfamiliar faces. A needle. Unexplainable pain. Mother… Matthew's father was all a part of that. Darren didn't know how to feel.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit the hills yet and proclaimed your never ending hate for me."

"I don't go around hating someone for their circumstances." Darren told him and by Matthew's look he might as well have slapped him in the face.

Matthew looked away from him guiltily, his brown curls hiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Darren added softly. "This isn't about me: it's about your father."

Matthew opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then nodded.

"You're right." He sighed and continued.

"From that day on my father barley came home, more willing to spend time in the lab then to spend time with his family." He said bitterly.

"It took a heavy toll on my mother and we moved in with grandpa so I could have a father figure in my life. This turned out to be the final nail in the coffin as father stopped coming home at all to avoid grandpa Briney scolding eyes. We got letters from him but… they weren't the same. Then those stopped coming and it took us two years to find out why."

Matthew met Darren's eyes, determined not to seem weak, but, Darren could see that there still unhealed pain in his eyes from years gone by.

"It was a letter from the organization by one of my father's associates. I can still see in my minds eye each word and the pain and resentment on my mother's face. It said, 'Mrs. Briney I sincerely regret to inform you this but due to a lab miscalculation your husband, Chris, has died. We were experimenting on combining a human with a Blaziken and the specimen went wild. Unfortunately, we cannot send you your husband's body for it is terribly disfigured and burnt beyond recognition. We apologize for the inconvenience.'"

It went silent as both pondered the short but devastating letter.

"An inconvenience. Sending us my father's body and giving us closure was a fucking inconvenience!" He slammed his fists down on the rail, causing an even bigger dent then there already was. Darren started to reach out to him then stopped, shaking hi head inwardly. He didn't think he would appreciate it much. Instead he just stood there watching Matthew hammer at the rail knowing that flowery words of comfort were useless.

"My mother completely broke after that and soon left grandpa and me to 'find herself'. He died two years ago and I never saw my mother after that."

Darren's mouth was dry and he hesitated before asking his next question.

"What happened to the defective Blaziken?"

Matthew didn't look up. "In the letter it said that he was put down and his file was destroyed." He replied coldly.

Darren had to hold in the gasp that rose up in his throat.

"Oh…"

Then it was back to silence, with both struggling to find something to say and too stubborn to say it first.

"I'm sorry." Matthew broke the silence first with a sad smile. "I have harbored some hate dealing with my father and I took it out on you and….that other one."

Darren couldn't help but snort in his mirth, then he shook his head, and returned the smile.

"I understand I still have feelings of resentment towards my creators and would have probably had your same reaction."

"So, I'm forgiven now?"

"You have to beg on your knees for that one. I only said that I understood your reasoning." Darren smirked at him.

"Cheeky monkey."

They both laughed together and shared grins of acceptance and understanding.

"You're not a bad guy Darren," Matthew plucked a loose feather. The wind sent it flying into the sea.

"Don't lose that." He said warmly.

Darren felt heat come onto his cheeks, looked down, and nodded.

"Good night Darren."

He heard the retreating sounds of Matthew's feet and blurted out without thinking," Wait!"

Matthew stopped in his tracks. "Why did you tell me all that?"

He didn't answer his question. Instead he told him," We reach Slateport by tomorrow afternoon. Be ready."

He shut the door of the captain's quarters behind him. Darren was once again left alone with his thoughts.


End file.
